Utilizador Discussão:GuKeltke
Bem-vindo! Olá, bem vindo(a) a SporeWiki! Obrigado por sua edição em Histórias das Criaturas. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Revigoe (disc) 20:39, janeiro 5, 2010 Predefinições }}} |image= }| }} |label1=Creator |data1= }|' }|Will Wright|Maxis|Robin Williams= }| }}}' ( }|Will Wright|Maxis= Look for more content by }}}|property=creator&value= }}}}} Look for more content by this person}})|Unspecified, please add. Category:Creations with unknown creators}} |header3= }}}}}}}}}}}}}|Stats}} |label4=Diet |data4= }}}|omnivore|herbivore|carnivore=[[ }}}]]| }}}}} |label6=Speed |data6= } |label8=Spike |data8= } |label9=Poison |data9= } |label10=Electric |data10= } |header31= }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|[[SporeWiki:Taxonomy|Classification]]}} |label32=Kingdom |data32= }| }}}}} |label33=Phylum |data33= }| }}}}} |label34=Class |data34= }| }}}}} |label35=Order |data35= }| }}}}} |label36=Family |data36= }| }}}}} |label37=Genus |data37= }| }]]| }}}|'' }}}}} |label38=Species |data38= }| }}} |navbar= } }} Me diga exatamente qual tipo de predefinição você quer criar. Talvez esteja falando das infoboxes, que são aquelas caixas de informações que normalmente aparece no lado direito de um artigo? Nesse caso não é tão difícil. - Revigoe 22h11min de 23 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) : A forma mais simples de criar uma predefinição, é simplesmente clicando no botão '“Editar”''' de qualquer artigo da wiki, e adicionando o código . Substitua o "Nome" pelo nome da predefinição, como por exemplo, . Não salve o artigo, ao invés disso clique no botão de previsão/preview e irá perceber que um novo link apareceu no artigo, clique nele e comece a criar a predefinição. O link que irá aparecer será igual esse -> . Se quiser, apenas me diga qual infobox quer, e eu irei criar. - Revigoe 01h20min de 24 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) :: Sim, todas as infobox usam um modelo padrão que é a Infobox. Depois eu também vou criar navboxes, que irão usar o modelo Nb main. Se quiser outra infobox é só avisar. - Revigoe 21h15min de 25 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Terraformação (vida real) Você acha que é necessário um artigo sobre terraformação na vida real? Sendo essa a Sporewiki, os artigos daqui devem falar do Spore, e não da vida real. Goregue 14h36min de 27 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Batedor Maxis e Construtor de Impérios Por que você fez isso (na linha 11) e isso? Goregue 02h06min de 1 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Tente evitar fazer edições como essas, e se fizer, conserte a página. Goregue 02h39min de 1 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Disco Protoplanetário Não é necessário apagar. Basta redirecionar para o lugar correto, e assim evitar o redirecionamento duplo. Goregue 21h40min de 1 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Cores e planejamentos Todos os modelos da wiki usam um modelo padronizado, que geralmente usa as cores da wiki (o código é: #2F2F4F). Não se esqueça de listar as predefinições que você está tentando criar, para depois poder excluir elas. E também, edite a documentação da predefinição Infobox e adicione todas as infobox que criar na lista. -Revigoe 08h49min de 3 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Administração A página SporeWiki:Administradores diz os requisitos. Goregue 22h17min de 5 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Administração Você acha, ou você realmente pode fazer tudo o que é preciso pra ser um administrador? :) -Revigoe 18h27min de 11 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) : Olha, a Sporewiki não precisa de outro administrador, mas como você é um dos poucos editores, eu vou deixar você ser. Mas lembre-se de não cometer os mesmos erros que já cometeu, como traduzir artigos com o Google tradutor sem revisar, e colocar infobox onde não precisa. Também, não edite a página principal a não ser para corrigir algum erro. E evite criar artigos sobre assuntos que não são do Spore (como aquele artigo sobre terraformação). Se tiver dúvidas, pergunte ao Goregue ou para mim antes de qualquer coisa. -Revigoe 15h52min de 14 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Luddite Você acha que a infobox é necessária, já que realização não tem imagem? Se não tem imagem, a infobox não faz sentido, pois não melhora em nada o artigo. Goregue 01h45min de 13 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Tradução ruim Olá GuKelte. Recentemente você criou algumas páginas, porém elas estão com texto muito incompreensível e ruim. Se você quer traduzir uma página da Sporewiki em inglês com o google tradutor, pelo menos faça uma revisão do texto, para evitar erros. Você não deveria criar páginas assim, ainda mais se você quer ser administrador. Goregue (discussão) 15h30min de 11 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :Bom GuKeltke, as traduções continuam ruins. Goregue (discussão) 21h28min de 26 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Olá GuKeltke. Por que você moveu as páginas Criatura Épica e Criatura Hiper-Épica? Criatura épica não é nome próprio, não há razão para deixar com letra maiúscula. Goregue (discussão) 22h29min de 10 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC)